Many companies use online advertising networks to obtain the opportunity to display advertisements to users. The online advertising networks match content publishers who have opportunities to display advertisements to users and advertisers who wish to advertise to users. Advertising networks seek to efficiently manage the supply of advertisement opportunities with the demand for advertisements. Advertisement exchanges can be used to assist in matching buyers with sellers. However, various advertisement exchanges do not efficiently match publishers with advertisement buyers. Inefficient matching can degrade the brand reputation of a seller or a buyer and can also reduce the profitability and performance of an advertisement exchange system.